Shane Dursley: Witch In Training
by MissUnderstood07
Summary: Dudley Dursley thought he'd left that witchcraft behind when Harry left the Dursleys fourteen years ago. Living in London with his eleven year old daughter, Shane, Dudley has a perfectly normal life. Until an owl arrives with a letter for Shane.
1. Characters

This is a list of all the Dursley/Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Longbottom Children that you can use while reading the story. Obviously, the Potters and all the Weasleys are related, so there won't be any romantic pairings between them in the later chapters(because that's incest, and I don't write that stuff, guys).

Rachel Henson Dursley is Dudley's muggle wife. Parker Leighton Weasley is Charlie's American witch wife. For those of you who have read the seventh book, this isn't cannon. So no Deathly Hallows spoilers in this.

I'll try to update soon, and like my other story, this starts with a short, introduction chapter. The story starts when Shane recieves her letter and Dudley realizes that his daughter is a witch. It will continue at least into Shane's seventh year. Enjoy!

Dudley and Rachel's Children:

Shane Dursley-11

Harry and Ginny's Children:

Jamison (Jami) Potter- 11

Daniel (Danny) Potter- 9

Ron and Hermione's Children:

William (Will) Weasley- 9

Fredrick (Rick) Weasley- 9

Juliette (Julie) Weasley- 6

Remus and Dora's Children:

Caleb Lupin- 11

Neville and Luna's Children:

Jake Longbottom- 11

Sara Longbottom- 9

Ella Longbottom- 6

Troy Longbottom- 6

Ross Longbottom- 4

Bill and Fleur's Children:

Montgomery (Monty) Weasley-6

Jonica (Joni) Weasley-4

Fred and Angelina's Children:

Snow Weasley-10

Sailor Weasley-8

Scout Weasley-5

Brock Weasley-3

George and Katie's Children:

Zachary (Zach) Weasley- 11

Elizabeth (Lizzy) Weasley- 3

Percy and Penelope's Children:

Kassandra (Kassie) Weasley- 7

Ophelia Weasley- 5

Adrian Weasley- 3

Charlie and Parker's Children:

David Weasley-5

Alexandra (Alex) Weasley-3

Shawn Weasley-1 


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: All familiar characters, plots, settings, etc. are property of someone else (J.k. Rowling).

Shane Dursley awoke to her father's shout of, " Come on, Shane! Time to get up! Your recital is in seven hours!" Immediately climbing out of bed, Shane looked at the clock and thanked her father for letting her sleep in until eleven.

" I'm up, Dad!" Shane shouted back down the stairs. She heard her father say, " Good," before Shane went into her closet and got a pair of sweats and a bright blue _Live It! Dance It!_ T-shirt. It would be something easy to slip in and out of before and after her recital.

Shane quickly showered and blew her hair dry, leaving it to form its regular tight, light brown curls. She looked a lot like her mother, short and thin, with curly brown hair. The only thing she had from her father were her bright blue eyes, whereas her mother's had been brown. She even had her mother's ivory skin, and was thankful she didn't have her father's weight problems

Dudley Dursley had been very, very heavy in his younger years. As a police officer who walked to work daily, he had lost a tremendous amount of weight, but was still a little on the heavier side. Even so, Officer Dursley was one of the best in the London police force.

Shane grabbed her duffel bag and hurried down the stairs of the Dursley's small, one-bedroom townhouse to the kitchen where her father sat reading the news. Dudley looked up from his paper. " You ready? Madam Kosh said to be there at noon." " Yeah. Are we taking the Tube?" Shane asked. Dudley nodded and said, " We'll stop to get iced coffees if you'd like."

" Sure," Shane said happily, hugging her father who smiled and stood up. " Let's get going then, shall we?"

About Nine Hours Later:

" You did an amazing job, Shane," Dudley repeated again as he and Shane approached their townhouse, Number 7. " Thanks Dad," Shane said, smiling tiredly. Dudley took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door as they reached Number 7.

Entering and turning the lights on, Dudley noticed that Shane was near falling asleep on her feet, so he helped her to bed. Taking off her shoes and tucking her under her covers, Dudley beamed fondly at his only daughter.

At eleven years old, it seemed dance was the only thing Shane was interested in. She did gymnastics, cheerleading, and karate to help keep her flexible for dance, and was always jabbering about it with her friends. Shane reminded Dudley so much of Rachel.

Dudley smiled sadly, thinking of his dead wife. It had been four years, but it was still hard. He knew Shane missed her too, and it was hard to not have a female figure in Shane's life, especially since she was getting ready to hit puberty.

Suddenly, a knock on Shane's window rose Dudley from his thoughts. He turned to see… Horrified, Dudley saw something he had never imagined he would see. There was a deep tawny owl at Shane's window!

Cautiously, Dudley opened the window and the owl flew in, dropping the letter in Dudley's lap. Then, as quickly as it had entered the room, the owl exited, leaving Dudley with his sleeping daughter and his whirling thoughts.

The letter was very familiar to Dudley. The wax seal bore a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, all surrounding a large H. Written in deep emerald ink, the address said:

Miss S. Dursley

The Attic Bedroom

Number 12 Rosewood Avenue

London

The envelope was thick, made of yellowish parchment. It was very heavy and weighed Dudley's hands down. The most noticeable difference from a normal letter, save the fact that it was delivered by owl, was that it had no stamp. Or return address. But Dudley knew exactly who it was from. But he didn't know why.

How was that? Was it any good? Did it suck? Please be honest and please review. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Thanks!


	3. Letters, Doorknobs, and More Surprises

Unlike most days, Shane wasn't awoken by her father's loud shout. She awoke completely on her own, and immediately knew something was up. Climbing out of bed, she quickly showered and got dressed before going down to the kitchen. Her father sat at the table, staring at a letter, mumbling something inaudible.

" Dad," Shane said cautiously, making Dudley jump. He turned and said, " Morning Shane," but there was something about his voice that Shane didn't like. Shane said, " Morning. Who's the letter from?" Dudley sighed and said, " Shane, we need to talk."

" Oh god," Shane said. " Is something wrong? Did someone die? Am I in trouble? Did…?" " Nothing like that," Dudley said. He motioned for Shane to sit down, which she did. " You know how Nana's sister had a son named Harry who lived with us when I was younger?" " Yeah. And he went away to boarding school every year when he was like eleven. Why?" Shane asked.

Dudley took a deep breath and decided that being blunt would be the best option for the current situation. " Well, he was a wizard. And you've been accepted to the same school that he went to," Dudley said, waiting for Shane to do something. And when she did, it wasn't at all what Dudley expected. She burst out laughing.

" Thanks Dad, I needed a laugh. Now, seriously, what about Harry?" Shane asked. Dudley said softly, " I'm being serious, honey. You're a witch." Shane and Dudley had a staring contest for a moment, Shane trying to see if Dudley was lying and Dudley trying to make Shane believe him. Finally, Shane's eyes softened and it seemed she might.

" Explain," Shane said to Dudley, and Dudley did. He told her about Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He told what he knew about Hogwarts, how Harry had gone there, how Harry had saved his soul, how he, Dudley, and Harry had made a truce before Harry had gone into battle to defeat the evil Dark Lord. And about how Harry had supposedly won.

" So… so this is all real?" Shane asked about an hour later as Dudley finished explaining. Dudley asked, " Would I lie to you about something this serious?" " No," Shane admitted. " But… How? Why Me?" " I don't know, Shane," Dudley said, giving her the letter. " It says here that a ministry official will be here at two o'clock to take you to Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping street. That's about an hour."

Shane nodded. " Okay, Dad. I'll… I'll just be upstairs." And without waiting another moment, Shane hurried up the stairs into her room to think things over.

* * *

Four hyper eleven-year-old kids danced around the bedroom of one Caleb Lupin. They were all chanting, " We're going to Hogwarts. We're going to Hogwarts." They had all been shut in there after being told repeatedly to quit singing.

Jami Potter was the first to quit the chanting. Caleb Lupin soon followed her, and then Jake Longbottom and Zach Weasley. " So… what do you guys want to do?" " Let's play Chess. Caleb and Jami versus me and Zach," Jake said suddenly. Everyone wanted Zach on their team when playing chess. He had inherited his uncle Ron's amazing talent in chess.

" Alright," Jami said. " Caleb and I can still beat you." Or not. After three humiliating defeats, Caleb finally said, " When are we allowed out of the room?" " I have no idea," Jake said. He turned to Jami. " It was your Mum that locked us up in the first place. When do we get out?" " How am I supposed to know?" Jami asked him. " I'm the responsible for keeping track of everything."

" Yes you are," Jake said. " You're the girl." " She's a girl?" Zach asked, making the other two boys laugh and Jami scowl. " Oh yeah, you're so hilarious, Zach," Jami said sarcastically. " But that won't help us figure out how to get out of here."

" Maybe we could get laser vision and blast the door open," Jake suggested. " Or," Zach said, " We could get Uncle Harry to resurrect Moldywarts and have him open the door for us." " Or…" Zach and Jake spent five minutes coming up with even more stupid ideas, with Jami and Caleb piping in occasionally, until finally…

" I've got one!" Jami exclaimed. The three boys turned to look at her. " What?" all three asked simultaneously. Jami went over to the door and twisted the doorknob. As the door opened, she said, " We could try opening it the normal way."

* * *

Harry Potter took quick, deep strides as he hurried through the busy streets of London. Deep in thought, he hardly noticed the passersby who scowled when he narrowly missed hitting them. Harry was… Harry was feeling an indescribable emotion. It wasn't anger. It wasn't happiness. It wasn't sadness. It was just… awkward.

It seemed like Kingsley had known something when he had handed Harry the packet. And he had, apparently. Harry had been a volunteer to go to a muggleborn student's home and take them to Diagon Alley. And as irony had it, Harry had been assigned the daughter of someone very familiar to him.

Muggleborn: Shane Rachel Ann Dursley; Born January 1, 2000; Daughter of Dudley Vernon Dursley and Rachel Ann Henson Dursley (deceased); First signs of magic at age six...

Harry was impressed. His own oldest, Jami, had first shown magic at seven, the typical age for a _pureblood_ child. For a muggleborn to show magic earlier was very remarkable. At first glance of Shane's profile, Harry had felt a pang of remorse at learning of Rachel Henson's death. Rachel had been one of the few to treat Harry decently in primary school. She had gone a step further and befriended him too.

Harry had actually been surprised by the girl's mother. He remembered hearing Dudley once mention that he thought Rachel liked him, but that had been back when Dudley was young and rude. Though unsure how different Dudley was, Harry assumed that Rachel wouldn't have married him if Dudley had been just as mean as he used to be. Rachel had once despised Dudley.

Harry reached Number 7 and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a small, curly-brown haired girl with bright, mystified, almost scared eyes and Harry was brought back to a memory of a young Rachel Henson.

_"Hey," a small curly-haired girl said, holding her hand out to help Harry up. Dudley had just knocked him to the ground and run to the monkey bars to play with Piers. " I'm Rachel Henson." " Harry Potter," Harry said, accepting the hand and getting to his feet. Rachel asked, " Are you okay?"_

_" Oh, yeah," Harry said, taken aback at the question that he had heard many times, though never directed at him. " I'm used to it." " That boy is a very big bully, isn't he?" Rachel asked Harry. Changing the subject so as not to be forced to say something bad about Dudley, Harry asked, " You're new here, right?" " Yeah. I just moved here from America," Rachel said proudly._

_Harry's eyes widened in awe. " What's it like? I heard that you guys drive on the wrong side of the road over there," Harry said. Rachel frowned. " No, you English people are the ones who drive on the wrong side of the roads." " Nuh uh!" " Uh huh!" " Nuh uh!" " Uh huh!" And that was the beginning of their friendship._

" Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Are you Shane Dursley?" Harry asked. The girl nodded and asked, " Are you from the Ministry of… Magic?" " Yeah," Harry said. " I'm here to speak with you and your father about your new school and your new world, basically." A light bulb seemed to appear above Shane's head and she shouted, " DADDY! THE MINISTRY DUDE IS HARRY!"

Harry's eyes widened. Dudley had told her about him? Maybe it was Rachel that had? Or maybe both? Shane laughed at seeing Harry's face. " Come on in. Dad's just making a cup of tea," she said, motioning for Harry to follow her inside.

Shane led Harry into a well-decorated little parlor. Shane sat comfortably in a chair while Harry sat professionally on the couch. The door opened a moment later to reveal a slightly familiar looking man. With dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a slightly husky form, the man walked with the grace of a law enforcement officer.

" Harry?" the man asked. Harry asked, " Dudley?" Suddenly, the two men were embracing each other like brothers. Shane sat back and watched as the two men got reacquainted. " Harry," Dudley started. " You won, right?" " We won, Dudley," Harry answered. " We lost a lot, but we won the war."

* * *

After allowing the two men to reacquaint for about ten minutes, Shane finally said, " Aren't we going to Diagon Whatsitsplace?" " Diagon Alley," Harry corrected. He turned to Dudley. " Typically, I would explain what the Wizarding World is, but I'm assuming you've briefed her?"

" Yeah," Dudley said. " She knows the basics." Suddenly, a loud beeping went off. It was Dudley's pager. Glancing at it, Dudley groaned. He turned to his daughter and cousin. " Shane, it's Nigel. There's an emergency down at the station." Shane nodded and Dudley turned to Harry. " Is it possible…?" " Of course," Harry said, knowing what Dudley was about to ask.

" A lot of parents aren't able to escort their children. We'll be fine," Harry said. Dudley pulled his wallet out and handed Harry about five hundred pounds. " Buy her supplies. Use the rest to set up one of those bank accounts you guys have." Shane ran over and hugged her father. " Thank you, Daddy!"

" No problem, sweetie," Dudley said, grabbing his jacket. " Be good for Harry, got it?" " Sure, Dad," Shane said, grabbing hers as well. It had been an unusually cold summer in London, and Shane wasn't taking the chance of getting caught out in the cold without a jacket.

" Ready to go, Shane?" Harry asked and when Shane nodded, the two stepped out of the house. Little did Shane realize that she was stepping into an entirely new world.

Sorry if it was going too fast. I just wanted to get this over with. I'm not good with chapters like this. Please review. I really appreciate any help/suggestions/etc. Thanks!


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not J.K. Rowling. If you look in my profile, I tell you that my name is Isabel. And if I were J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't lie about that.**

* * *

Ginny Potter laughed as her only daughter explained vividly about how important Qudditch was to wizarding society. Just like her father, Jami thought only of Qudditch most of the time and dreamed of making the Qudditch team in first year, but as a chaser, like her grandfather and namesake, James.

Ginny was making dinner with her sisters-in-law, Penelope and Parker Weasley. Penelope and Percy had married only a week after the end of the war, on the same day as Harry and Ginny. Parker was American. She and Charlie had met when Charlie moved to a dragon reservation there. They had hit it off and married seven years ago.

" AUNT GINNY!" Zach Weasley complained as he ran into the kitchen, pulling Ginny's son, Daniel. " DANNY STOLE MY HAT!" " Danny!" Ginny said. " You know better. Give Zach his hat back." " Fine," Danny whined, pulling the hat off and dropping it on the ground before running out of the kitchen of Number 12. Zach moaned and grabbed the hat off the floor, whipping it on his head and running after Danny.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned to Jami. " Can you go play with Zach, Jake, and Caleb? Or Snow?" " Fine. I can tell when I'm unwanted," Jami said with mock haughtiness. Walking out arrogantly, Jami added a, "hmmph!" for good measure.

Penelope and Parker laughed with Ginny as Jami exited. When Jami was out, Parker asked, "Where's Harry?" " He volunteered to take a muggleborn to Diagon Alley," Ginny said. " He should be back soon."

* * *

Harry and Shane walked into the Leaky Cauldron together. " Hello Harry!" Tom called out from the bar. " How are things going?" " Pretty good Tom. And you?" Harry asked. Tom shrugged. " Same. Who's this lovely young lady? It can't be Jami…" " No, this is a new muggleborn student," Harry said. " Shane, meet Tom. He owns the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, this is Shane Dursley, first year."

" Ah, welcome to the Wizarding world, Shane," Tom said. " If you need anything, I'm always here. If you need Floo, an owl, or anything." " Thank you Mr. Tom…" " None of this, Mr., business," Tom said to Shane. " It's just Tom."

Shane nodded and said, " Thank you, Tom." " We must be going, Tom," Harry said. " If I take too long, Ginny will get upset, and, well, you know the redheaded temper." " Ay," Tom agreed. " Have a good time." " We will," Harry said before leading Shane to the entrance into the wizarding world.

Harry, now used to the busy streets and odd things in Diagon Alley, found it refreshing to see a look of surprise on Shane's face. Both his kids, as well as his multitude of nieces and nephews, had grown up around the wizarding world, so nothing surprised them anymore. " Wow," she murmured and Harry said, " It certainly is something, isn't it?" " Yeah," Shane said absently, looking in awe at the hectic road ahead.

Shane and Harry continued along silently through the streets to Gringott's before Harry said, " I have a daughter, Jami. She's starting Hogwarts this year. You two will probably be great friends. My nephew, Zach, and my honorary nephews, Jake and Caleb are starting Hogwarts too."

Shane nodded awkwardly, unsure of how to treat Harry. Harry seemed to notice this awkwardness and laughed. " I knew your mother. I'm not sure if your dad told you, but your mum was one of my only friends in primary school. You look a lot like her," Harry said.

Shane nodded and said, " Everyone says that." " I don't mean to bring up any hard topics, but how did your mother die?" Harry asked. Shane said, " It's no big. It was four years ago. Dad gets a lot of people out for revenge, you know. He's on the Special Forces Squad. So, there was this one maniac, Jasper, who kidnapped Mum and I. They found us before he killed me, but… Mum…"

Harry saw she was struggling, so he went to stop Shane, but she said, " Mum didn't make it. She had been tortured a lot more than me." " I'm sorry. You're mother was a wonderful child and I'm certain she was a wonderful woman too." " Thanks," Shane said. Then she asked, " When can I meet your daughter?"

Harry smiled and said, " I can ask your father if you can come over for dinner tonight." " Really?" Shane asked. Harry nodded and Shane hugged him quickly before turning red and letting go. Smiling at the girl's flushed cheeks, Harry said, " There's Gringotts. Let's go." " Wow," Shane said, following right behind him.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I have been mondo busy over Christmas break. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please review.**


End file.
